1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image pickup apparatus. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image stabilizing apparatus capable of compensating hand-shake of an image pickup apparatus to form a stable image and an image pickup apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image pickup apparatus, such as a video camera, photographic apparatus, and a still camera, which takes moving images and/or still images using image sensors, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) sensor, a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensor, etc., may take unstable images due to shake of the image pickup apparatus caused by external factors of the image pickup apparatus, such as hand-shake of an operator, vibration of a vehicle when photographing on the vehicle, etc. To prevent unstable images from being taken, apparatuses to compensate movement of the image pickup apparatus have been used. Hereinafter, the hand-shake of the image pickup apparatus is used as a meaning including various shake factors that may cause the image pickup apparatus to move when photographing, such as hand-shake of an operator when photographing, vibration of a vehicle when photographing on the vehicle, etc.
The apparatus that compensates movement of the image pickup apparatus to take stable images may have a hand-shake detecting portion and a hand-shake compensating portion.
The hand-shake detecting portion may be configured to use a method of detecting movement of the image pickup apparatus using various sensors, such as a gyro sensor. Alternatively, the hand-shake detecting portion may be configured to a method of sensing movement of images per frame using an image signal processing.
The hand-shake compensating portion may be configured to properly refract an incident light using a refractive compensating lens or to control an entering position of an image sensor according to the detected movement information of the image pickup apparatus, thereby removing unstable images and forming clear images.
Recently, image quality of image sensors used in the image pickup apparatus is enhanced, and the size of the image pickup apparatus is becoming smaller and smaller. Therefore, the hand-shake compensating portion may be required to have a structure that can allow an optical axis to be more precisely aligned and can allow a size thereof to be small.